


Love

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Gods of Olympus, Healing, I've Always Wanted to Write this, Nico Getting Over Percy, Nico Slapping The Shit Out of Percy, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because you have so much love in you, Nico di Angelo. So much love to give, so much love to receive in your life time.” She paused. “The reason Percy Jackson hurt you so much was because you loved him so deeply, more so even then the Daughter of Athena. You love in such a powerful, devoted way, its mesmerizing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write something like this, its stupid, but I needed this to happen

“And what can the gods do for you, Nico di Angelo?” 

Nico di Angelo stepped out of the lineup of the nine demigods that stood in front of the gods of Olympus, the seven, Reyna and himself.

All the gifts had been given, all except his.

The black haired son of Hades let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a brief moment. But he had made peace with his decision. He had to do this. He had to do this to…to feel right again. To be able to live. It was his only choice; he no longer wished to wait.

He turned to face the beautiful goddess Aphrodite. She took the form of his mother, then Bianca, then Hazel, the only three women he had ever truly thought were beautiful, he addressed her as he spoke,

“I wish to have my ability to love others taken away.”

The hall was absolutely silent. Nico stared at a piece of marble floor and concentrated on that, waiting for what came next.

“No demigod has ever wished for anything to be taken away from them before.” Zeus marveled quietly from his seat, his deep voice echoing around the large room.

Nico didn’t say a single word, he waited for someone to either grant him or deny him his wish.

There was a light swooshing sound and the chirping of doves and then Lady Aphrodite appeared in front of him, swimming in an elegant pink dress and smiling his mother’s smile.

“You wish to be unable to love.” She said, not as a question, but rather as a statement.

Nico met her eyes, deep brown eyes, his mother’s eyes, his eyes, and nodded.

“Because Percy Jackson broke your heart.” The goddess mused, slowly walking around the boy.

Nico stood there, neither confirming nor denying the painful fact.

The goddess hummed, coming to a stop before the small demigod, now she had Hazel’s golden eyes and Bianca’s long dark hair, it curled slightly at the ends like his mothers had, like his still did.

“I’m not sure if I can do that.”

“Why not?” he found himself growling the moment the words made contact with his ears, thankfully for him, Aphrodite took no disrespect, and just looked at him sadly.

“Because you have so much love in you, Nico di Angelo. So much love to give, so much love to receive in your life time.” She paused. “The reason Percy Jackson hurt you so much was because you loved him so deeply, more so even then the Daughter of Athena. You love in such a powerful, devoted way, its mesmerizing.” Her golden eyes filled with tears and she smiled. “It impresses me greatly, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it before.” She wiped at the salty liquid that smeared her mascara.

“’I don’t care.” Nico snarled. “I don’t want to feel love, I hate love, take the damn thing away.”

Aphrodite looked at him sternly. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, my sweet. It would be too great a loss for the very thought of love.”

“I haven’t ever known love-“he began.

“You mean you don’t think you’ve ever received it.” She interrupted him. “You have known love; you’ve known love in a way that hardly any other person in the world has known it. Love is your core, Nico. It’s the most powerful thing about you.”

Nico’s hand twitched like he was getting ready to grab his sword and drive it threw the goddess right there.

“Hazel’s loves you. Your father loves you. Your step mother, though she will always deny it, loves you, Jason Grace loves you like a brother, and Percy Jackson loves you like the most cherished member of his family. You are loved, Nico.” She assured him, sweeping a hand over his pale cheek as his bottom lip trembled. “And you’re loved by me, for being able to love so much.”

“So that’s it then?” he demanded. “After all I’ve done-after all I’ve been through-your just gonna say NO! Well you know what? The next time the gods need help don’t come crying to me, I’m finished doing what’s right, I’m finished helping you fu-“

“Calm down.” She instructed, and Nico fell silent, fuming. “I will help me. I’ll grant you a part of your wish.” She smiled Hazel’s sweet smile. “What if you didn’t have to love Percy anymore, Nico? Would you like that?”  
Nico scoffed. “Why do you think I’m asking for this gift?” he demanded impatiently.

“Would you like that?” She repeated.

“I would love that.” He said, spatting the word out ironically.

Her eyes glimmered. “Excellent!” she beamed happily at him with his mother’s face, making his eyes prickle. “Then your gift is granted, you will no longer be in love with Percy Jackson, and you will never fall in love with him again.” She put her hand over her heart and looked at him seriously. “I swear on all the love in the world.” She said seriously, freakily seriously, the hall shook a little around them and he figured that was her version of swearing on the Styx . 

She sighed then, almost sounding sad. “Your suffering was so beautiful.” She said regretfully. “Would you like to say goodbye to Percy before you don’t love him anymore?”

“Hell no.” he said at once.

“Are you sure?” she questioned. “Nothing you would like to do or say to him at all?”

Nico thought about it, and then turned on his heel to approach said person, who had tears on his cheeks from watching the scene. Nico approached him without any mercy and slapped him so hard he almost fell.  
“That was for all the times I ever cried over you, you bastard.” And then walked back over to Aphrodite, surrounded by the noise of Ares hysterically laughing in his chair, wiping tears out of his eyes in his utter delight.

“Well that wasn’t exactly what I meant.” Aphrodite admitted. “But it was quite a passionate slap. I can’t wait to see what boys you slap in the future, Nico.”

“I don’t want to go around falling in love with every guy I see.” Nico hissed angrily.

“Oh you won’t.” Aphrodite assured him. “I’ve decided you’ve suffered enough for several life times I the last four years. But you will find true love Nico, he’s much closer than you think, I promise.”

Nico almost smiled. 

She offered him her hands. “Are you ready to not love Percy Jackson anymore?”

Nico took her hands. “I was created to be ready.” He breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr at KendallsLogiebear and if any of you like SNK, I do have a few fics for that fandom


End file.
